<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mechanical Miss-Saps by FoolsgoldFenrir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302534">Mechanical Miss-Saps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir'>FoolsgoldFenrir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Complex Adventures of Napoleonic Mercenaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Engineer, Crossdressing Kink, Crossfaction, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, Felching, Feminizing Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Tie Kink, Top Spy, Voice Kink, but not in a mean way, french maid outfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolsgoldFenrir/pseuds/FoolsgoldFenrir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of a sapped sentry rouses the RED Engineer out of bed in the middle of the night, only to find the BLU Spy waiting for him. Due to their secret crossfaction relationship, the RED Engineer knows that there can only be one thing the Frenchman is there for. Especially when he brought a French maid outfit along - but not for himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BLU Spy/RED Engineer, Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Complex Adventures of Napoleonic Mercenaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mechanical Miss-Saps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I had some other projects on the list that I wanted to do that I mentioned in notes of an earlier work, as well as Project BLU Moon in progress. And I definitely plan to get to them soon, maybe even after this one. We'll see. But after binging Engie/Spy content I ended up really getting into the pairing. Then watching Helluva Boss a lot led to wanting to make a reference to it in a story (and frankly I can see Spy and Stolas being rather similar to each other) so here we are. Also, this is only the first of the stories in what I plan on making a series focusing on RED Engie/BLU Spy. Once again, trying new things!</p><p>This isn't exactly a Christmas story, but I'm posting this on Christmas Eve where I am so Merry Christmas y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A faint buzzing noise slowly dragged the RED Engineer out of his previously dreamless sleep. It was the much too familiar warning siren that sent him catapulting upright and out of his bed, though. It was the same noise that his buildings, usually a dispenser or a sentry, would make when it got damaged. He was still groggy from having awoken in the middle of the night, on a work night no less. As he wiped away his eye boogers with his one remaining flesh hand and the wisps of sleepiness started to dissipate, he began to realize that the buzzing noise sounded awfully familiar as well. Much too familiar from his experience out in the battlefield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the sentries he had set up to guard the base at night was being sapped. And he knew exactly who the bastard that was responsible for assaulting his beloved creation was. The thing was, though, if he were to claim that he had no idea what that damn BLU Spy was doing here at this godforsaken hour, well that would be a lie. Oh he knew exactly what he was here for, and he was definitely annoyed about being woken up at - what did that clock say? Engineer squinted his eyes through the darkness and by the time he got used to it, was able to see that it was 3:09 in the morning. He was definitely annoyed about now having less than four hours of rest before he would have to get prepared for another day of fighting out in a miserable heat wave. And that was only if he went back to bed right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All things considered, from the well-being of his defense systems to what would be in store for him should he go and investigate, he was absolutely not going to be doing that. And now that he was starting to become fully awake, he gave up on the notion of getting anymore sleep tonight. He threw the covers off of himself and put them back neatly after getting up because his knack for order and neatness would torment him if he didn’t. The Texan was still in a pajama shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, but he saw no point in suiting up. After all, if the situation really was what he was imagining it to be, he would probably end up just pulling those boxers down anyway. It would be easier to keep the ease of access, and he doubted anybody else would be up and about right now. Even his yankee pard’ner that insisted on waking everybody up by playing a ditty on a trombone would still be sound asleep for another hour and a half before beginning his insanely early pre-battle workout routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless Sniper was roaming around outside his van, which was not out of the question since the man was practically nocturnal. If on the off chance he was indulging his voyueristic interests (if he even had them beyond what he was getting paid for at work, that is) through that scope of his, he would know before Sniper got a good glimpse. As someone that was one of the more popular targets for the enemy Sniper due to his important position on defense and needing to stay in one spot to tend to sentry nests, he knew when he was being watched. That, and his eyesight might not be as sharp as that of the marksman’s but he had been trained to spot the little colored dot for either team - RED or BLU - the moment it was anywhere it would be a problem for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, even if Sniper </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know, then it wouldn’t be too much of a concern for him anyway. If what the BLU Spy told him was true, then he had enough dirt on his team’s Sniper to buy his silence. Apparently the Aussie fancied not just Boston boy ass, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boston boy ass. He wasn’t the blackmailing type though, no siree. That wasn’t how his momma raised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engineer pulled on a pair of work boots and the orange rubber glove that covered his robotic hand, snapped a pair of industrial-grade goggles on, put his favorite hardhat on and hoisted up a toolbox setup for a brand new replacement sentry. Chances were that the sapped sentry would be too far gone by the time he got there with no hope of salvaging it or even removing the sapper and the poor thing would have to be dismantled if it didn’t fall to pieces. Toolbox tucked under one arm, his trusty wrench in one of his hands, and an ammo box full of metal for upgrades tucked under his other arm, he headed out of his workshop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he made it to where he knew he had a single level two sentry hidden away that he thought would have been discreet enough to not be noticeable let alone reachable and able to be destroyed, it was indeed far too gone to be saved. And frankly, so was his will to do the responsible thing and just replace it before going back to bed. The day before had been long and grueling, and so would today, but good lord was what he ended up walking in on a sight for sore eyes. In his shock, he dropped the wrench and let out a gasp when it landed on his right foot before clattering to the ground. Despite the pain, that wasn’t the only thing he was gasping at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The BLU Spy was straddling the base of the sentry, legs bent and leaning forward but not quite sitting on it. He had his back turned towards Engineer, arching it enough so that his smooth, round, and completely bare ass stuck out. His usual silky pinstripe suit was gone, instead only clad in his mask, gloves, tie, garter socks and the shoes he usually wore. Aside from those items, he was exposed to the elements and to Engineer’s gaze. His hands gripped the edge of the red sentry base, idly drumming his fingers along the round side and squeezing with his palms. He didn’t move even as he heard heavy footsteps behind him, electing to only turn around once he got a reaction. A trail of smoke wafted from the thin cigarette held between his lips. Blue sparks flew from where a sapper had been placed and prevented the machine from opening fire on its attacker. The sparks were dangerously close to his crotch, but he didn’t seem to be put off by it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw hell." Engineer breathed, gently placing the toolbox and ammo box on the ground next to the fallen wrench before rising again, unable to peel his eyes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spy turned around in one fluid motion and pulled the cigarette away, still holding it between his fingers. He exhaled a ring of smoke, watching the grey cloud flow out of his lips and disappear into the surprisingly still warm yet unsurprisingly dry nighttime desert air. He raised his eyebrows, making them disappear under his balaclava and grinned like the Cheshire cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see, mon cheri?" Spy asked in a seductive tone, thickened by his French accent. He knew that the answer was obvious, but wanted to hear it with his own ears and in the Texan’s own words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engineer gulped as he watched Spy walk around before getting into a more relaxed position, leaning between the dual machine gun barrels. The hand that held his cigarette placed it back between his lips and stroked one of the barrels, looking Engineer in the eyes knowingly while continuing to hold his smug smile. It was then that he noticed that his other hand was holding a hanger, attached to which was… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maid outfit? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A French maid outfit specifically, complete with the frilly headband and collar. The latter which had a white bow adorning it. A pair of fishnet stockings were draped on top of the hanger, and shiny black high heels were on the ground near the foot of the sentry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he did like what he was seeing, without a doubt. What he didn’t like was that one of his precious sentries had to be sapped for such a sight to be possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But did ya really have ta sap one of mah babies?" Engineer answered once he finally managed to pick his jaw up off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spy narrowed his eyes and frowned. "And let myself get shot? What do you suppose I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, hmm? Visit your workshop in ze middle of ze night? Not that I am opposed to such an idea, but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, is visiting the base and sapping mah sentry loud enough to wake me up any different?" Engie pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you do have a good point there. Perhaps next time I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>visit your workshop.” Spy conceded before handing Engie the hanger with the outfit. He stood up and tossed the spent cigarette butt to the ground, stamping it out into the dusty ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"So, uh, what can ah do ya for now that you’ve slithered on up 'ere, snake?" He asked, though he didn't mean it in a mean-spirited way. Still, even as they got along, their daytime rivalry seeped in and painted their evolving relationship as a love-hate sort of one. But hey, a little bit of hatefucking did them good enough to not go mad at this place. Okay, perhaps none of the mercs were all right in the head or else they wouldn't be there, but Engie and Spy were two of the relatively saner</span> <span>ones.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you see, sneaking around and constantly being asked to do extra work even after fighting hours gets boring. And when things get boring, eet gets </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. I’m sure you know exactly what happens when I get lonely." Spy emphasized the word 'lonely' with a self-pitying coo. "When I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I get </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And when I get hungry I want to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh dearie me…" Engineer muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes under his goggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-slip myself into that </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight </span>
  </em>
  <span>ass of yours. Perhaps tie you up a little bit and use ze bindings as leverage to pull you down onto my cock until you cum without even needing a hand. I’ll make you paint your contraptions with your own seed, then finish the job by licking up the mess I had just made inside of you while I dig my nails into your flesh and give you more scars</span>
  <em>
    <span> until I have to cover your mouth as to not wake anyone up when you start moaning my name to the heavens above LIKE A LITTLE BI-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spy growled, getting progressively louder and more graphic with what he wanted to do to his companion for the night. As much as he liked to appear classy and keep up perfect composure in front of his teammates, whenever he got to show his true colors he tended to get a little… overexcited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty alrighty, heh, settle down now Frenchie. Otherwise ah’ll have to be the one coverin’ y’all’s mouth ‘fore anyone hears us." He threw his hands up in the air. Once he was successful in calming him down, he pointed at the maid outfit that had been brought along. "And ah know ya said ya were interested in crossdressin', but are ya really willin' ta go through with it when we're outside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have specified earlier, but when I said I was interested in crossdressing, I meant that I was into seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>men crossdress. Burly, strong men that could easily make quick work of me if they wanted to such as yourself, labourer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that was something Engie was not expecting to hear tonight. His face flushed redder than before, if that was even possible. For a while, the two of them had been sneaking back and forth for secret flings. Though it was mostly the BLU Spy sneaking into the RED base or the two of them pretending to have killed each other during battle before Dead Ringering to a secluded spot. Ever since that first time Spy got a little too excited from the feeling of the Gunslinger squeezing his throat during a bungled sapping attempt, they had realized that they were really quite lonely at their respective bases and decided to do something about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more they met in secret, the more they started to get along with each other. That was surprising enough on its own, but what was even more surprising were the things they began to learn about each other, piece by piece and encounter by encounter. Now, BLU Spy generally prided himself in knowing far more about both his friends and foes than they did about any of the people around them and even themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Spy was still surprised to learn that the enemy Engineer that was ruthless whenever he had a wrench in his grip and an enemy in his sight preferred bottoming. Even beyond that, his interests were far from vanilla, and it seemed that every new secret meetup revealed another one of the Texan's kinks. Meanwhile, RED Engineer continued to be captivated by the sheer confidence the rogue possessed and found himself looking forward to the next time they could see each other. Especially whenever he got to see just how surprisingly eccentric such a classy man's tastes could be. It was as though he learned something new every time as well. Not that either of them thought of those as bad things. Tonight didn't seem any different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engie eyed the odd costume as the gears turned in his head. He definitely recalled Spy mentioning crossdressing at some point, though he didn't remember whether it was during their last session or some time before. And he certainly didn't recall Spy elaborating on that. So he hadn't given it much thought and wasn't sure if it would ever come up again, yet here they were. On one hand, he never really thought that a man such as himself could ever look good in such a frilly outfit and couldn't imagine feeling anything but ridiculous in it. On the other prosthetic hand, however, he liked to believe that he would try anything once and that if he didn't like it then he would never have to do it again. Spy was generally a rather assertive top once things got going, but his style was to give out compelling suggestions rather than orders and wouldn't push a lover into doing something they didn't want to do. Even if said lover was also an enemy. And on the third hand, which did not yet exist but could if Medic was willing to look into making that happen (and wasn't still pissed about Engie's recklessness that led to the Gunslinger's existence), he wanted to see where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, ya know what they say. Don't knock it 'til ya try it. And if ah don't like it I’ll jus' take it off." Engie shrugged and took the hanger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent choice, my hard-hatted friend." Spy nodded approvingly and watched with interest as Engie started changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started with the obvious, quickly pulling his pajama shirt over his head and dropping it on the ground. It got dusty and he wasn't going to put it back on after this quickie, deciding that if he didn’t have to then he would just throw it into the hamper. Unless someone else saw him, then he wouldn’t have any choice. He dropped the pair of boxers on top of the shirt to minimize the amount of dust that would get on them. They would probably still need to go into the hamper too, though. He could see well enough late at night thanks to the moonlight, and through the moonlight he could tell that putting that sort of garb on would be more complicated than he was used to. It wouldn't just be a simple pull-up and pull-down job with some buckling like the shirt and overalls he usually put on for work. He might as well still try, especially since standing outside stark naked didn't sit quite as well with him as it did with Spy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unhooked the dress first from underneath the apron. It was black with ruffles and poofy sleeves, outlined with a white trim made of thinner and more delicate material than the rest of it. That should have been simple enough, just a shirt and skirt combo, but he ended up getting stuck midway through and nearly getting tangled, stumbling along the way. He heard a snort-laugh and grumbled at it grumpily. Luckily he soon managed to get out of his predicament and successfully pulled it down. Smoothing it down didn't do much to fix the new wrinkles he had put in it with his struggle, but at least it made it more comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being a dress, it was quite low-cut and the skirt part did absolutely nothing to hide the erection peeking through the ruffles underneath. It hadn't gone down since he first witnessed Spy's successful attempt at seduction. And frankly, the dress was starting to feel rather soft and comfortable, much more so than the rough denim of his usual overalls or even the clothes he wore to sleep. So comfortable, in fact, that it made his cock twitch with excitement and he couldn't help but smile, taking a moment to stroke the fabric. The top part was shaped in such a way that it intended to accentuate his figure, especially the cleavage that would have been there but was instead replaced with toned pecs. Somehow the presence of chest hair managed to work well with the design to create an enticing image, in Spy's eyes anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it you have warmed up to the idea? You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit." Spy had lit another cigarette when he was watching Engie and casually blew a puff of smoke in the air. His smile was smug, but in a more teasing way than the much more infuriating ones he was more than capable of pulling on a daily basis. His eyesight was mostly focused on the twitching flesh shyly poking through the dress's ruffles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, ah suppose you could say that. It's pretty darn comfy, what's it made of?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silk, just like my suit. While not nearly as expensive, as it is not the same brand, I am not the type to skimp out on quality when it comes to clothing of any type."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well I wouldn't expect any less from the likes of you." Engie replied and unhooked the apron, now in a more pleasant mood. Putting it on was much easier, as all he had to do was tie the straps around the middle of his torso. For a second anyway, as it slipped off from apparently not being tied tight enough. "Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a moment. While watching you struggle with the simple task of putting on clothes is rather amusing, it's only fair that I help you out a little bit during your first attempt at a different style of fashion." The Frenchman let the cigarette stick to his bottom lip as he made his way to help out the much-less-French man out. "Arms up." He instructed, tempted to tell him to bend over but wanting to save that for once he was completely done. That way he would get a much more satisfying view and he didn't like leaving things incomplete. He tied the small apron around and even made a little bow with it, both for extra security and for a cute design.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engie thanked him as he stepped back and went back to watching, while also going back to smoking. The apron only came up halfway, not doing much aside from adding to the aesthetic. The small accessories other than the stockings were easy to put on, though it took a couple of times to get the frilly headband to stay. It was meant for wearers with a head full of considerably longer and thicker hair as opposed to a light dusting that was just barely visible enough for him to not be considered completely bald. The collar wasn't tight at all, unlike the collars he had more experienced with. It was made of ribbon that was smooth to the touch rather than leather and simply rested there around the dip of his neck and chest. If anything it was actually more like a necklace than a collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest challenge of putting the fishnet stockings on was making sure not to accidentally rip them. Not only was he bigger and burlier than the sort of person the outfit was tailored to fit, but the intricate design with large diamond-shaped holes spread throughout only made it even more fragile. Yet he somehow still managed to get them up to his thighs without a single tear. He sighed in relief and looked down at the last remaining piece of the outfit - the heels. He held onto the sapped sentry that still hadn't broken down completely yet for purchase with one hand and grabbed one of the shoes with the other. He expected to have to squeeze his foot tightly into it, the shiny footwear looked so small compared to him. Yet surprisingly, it slipped right on like Cinderella's glass slipper. The same went for the other one as well and he was finally dressed for the occasion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, ah… how do I look?" He gestured to the maid outfit, feeling mighty silly in it yet oddly comfy at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of him wondered if Spy would let him keep it, but he doubted it. Absolutely no BLU property was allowed to be kept in the RED base. He remembered the time everyone freaked out about Demo walking out into the rec room one morning wearing the BLU Soldier's uniform shirt by accident and risking their jobs (and possibly lives on the off chance that respawn got switched off on purpose by their employers) to return it before anyone else could notice. While the maid outfit would not be nearly as obvious aside from being much nicer than all of his other clothes, that incident made him paranoid. And rightfully so, going by the war-within-a-war that was going on between his team's Demoman and the enemy Soldier. Although he could have sworn he sometimes heard noises from the left wall of his room when he slept at the base rather than the workshop, where Demo's room was. Noises that didn't sound like explosions or drunken rambling, but rather grunts and huffs and creaking springs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnifique. Tu es si belle.” Spy complimented, briefly licking his lips. The action did not go unnoticed by a certain dressed-up Texan who was now blushing from the feedback. He wasn't fluent in French by any means, but he did know a couple of French phrases, including that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww shucks." Engie replied, unsure why he felt genuinely flattered. Maybe trying this whole thing didn't have to feel as ridiculous as he initially thought it would be. It felt… liberating, in a way. Less constricting than his regular clothes for sure, beyond just the lack of underwear. Dare he say, he even felt a sliver of pride. Was this how it felt for a girl whenever she was complimented on doing a good job on an outfit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That pride was immediately dashed away the second he tried to take a step forward in those heels. The keyword here was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it turned out it was much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>harder to walk in those things than it looked. He lost his footing and one of his shoes as he sprawled forward, nearly falling flat on his face. Thankfully Spy was there to catch him before that could happen. The agent helped the mechanic stand up and placed the missing heel back on, but not without guffawing that snort-laugh of his like a hyena with sniffles. He found it to be simultaneously hilarious and adorable how out of his element the Engineer was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah, laugh it up…" Engie mumbled in an embarrassed tone and rolled his eyes under the goggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment that Spy finally managed to cool it down, quieter chuckles trailing off into the final sound of him clearing his throat before straightening his posture. "I would if we were in a more soundproof area. Such as my smoking room, perhaps~" He raised his eyebrows suggestively with a catty smile, the cigarette having since fallen to the ground. It hadn't been completely spent when it did, but he was too preoccupied to pay much attention. Considering how expensive his favorite brand was and how precious those cancer sticks were to him, that certainly said a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However, since just the simple act of me being present within your territory is a big enough risk to be taking, I cannot. In fact, I would suggest that we both try to keep the noise level to a minimum. I will admit though, I understand how difficult that may become once I have my way with you." He added the last bit in just as suggestive of a tone as the comment about his smoking room had been. The air of confidence and likelihood of being able to back up such a bold statement shot right into Engineer's libido like a well-aimed shot from a revolver. It reminded him of the time his own team’s Spy claimed to have screwed the BLU Scout's mother in the past. It was true too and he had been ready with proof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the Engineer himself was a bold man, he wouldn't have gotten nearly as far in life had he not been. At least, he wouldn't have walked out of college with eleven Ph.D's of hard science that honestly made him several times overqualified for his current job. Oh well, at least it had its benefits. Good pay, keeping up the family tradition, a friend named Dr. Ludwig Humboldt (the RED one, to clarify) that helped him out with machinations and experiments, and last but not least, a rival-with-benefits type of relationship with the BLU Spy. It was that boldness that, despite having nearly tripped over his own feet not even a minute ago, led to his next remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, now where did that confidence a' ya's go, boy? Coulda sworn I saw ya smilin' like the cat who got the cream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark chuckle was the only warning the Texan got before he was quickly grabbed by the sides and led to his sapped sentry before being turned around and bent over it. The movement had been so quick and strong that he thought for a second that Spy had actually lifted him up. He hadn't though, if anything he would be much more capable of lifting the Spy than the other way around. His chest was pushed down against the metal, chilly even against the cloth and freezing against the opening where bare skin lay. Not even the heat of the desert could fix that. His face was close to the sapper that still emitted visible blue crackles of electricity. He was glad to have chosen to wear his goggles this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms were then bound between his back in a way that his wrists were pushed close to each other. Soft, silky cloth tied them tightly together, though the strength his robotic hand possessed would have been able to break the bond as easily as scissors gliding through tissue paper. He didn't intend to ruin what he imagined to be Spy's tie, nor did he intend to break the power dynamic. He could have easily made quick work of the enemy Spy by now if he really wanted to, Spy had even told him that he was fully aware of that fact. And yet he didn't, and the part of Engineer that craved domination more than Demo craved his constant fix of Scrumpy felt like maybe he wasn't as powerful as they both believed. He had already been perfectly content with that notion before, but once Spy leaned forward and spoke, he completely surrendered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am still confident as ever, ma petit femme de chambre. It looks like I will have to do something about that attitude of yours, however." Spy murmured huskily in his ear. "As for the cream, perhaps you could get some. That is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're willing to be a good girl for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hot breath along with the words it was combined with had Engie feeling more than just a little hot under the collar. So did the hot flesh he could feel resting between his now exposed rear, hotdogging him. The skirt part of his costume had been lifted, and he could hear his partner hum in appreciation of the view. The mere thought of that combined with the overwhelming urge to surrender melted away the rest of the snark he had left for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That whole stereotype about gays being overly feminine and "not even real men" as some at the time would put it, especially in the deep South where Engie was from, always got his blood boiling. In a place where that kind of thing could get someone shot, it was him that was usually the one firing off a warning shot at whoever thought messing with him was a good idea. And they were only warning shots when he was still feeling nice. Usually when it wasn't a repeat offender, and generally the people of Texas knew not to fuck with the Conaghers, so it wasn't like he was constantly tormented. Except for when it came to the BLU Spy, whose favorite pastime was fucking with a particular Conagher in his own special ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, despite having always thought of himself as a far cry from that stupid-ass stereotype, something about Spy's tone made him quake in his heels. It was cool yet assertive at the same time, and in spite of the feminizing language being applied in an ironic sort of twist, it didn't sound patronizing to Engineer either. Or maybe that little sneak was simply enough of a smooth talker to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot no matter what it was. Or maybe it was that voice kink of his kicking in and that accent was doing things to his libido. Both were also very real possibilities. Whatever it was, it was enough for him to press his body further down and let out a breathy little moan, a plea to go ahead already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes sir-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sir, not this time." Spy smirked and delivered a light smack across one of the cheeks he had himself sandwiched between. Well, not exactly light but it was light by their standards for that sort of thing. "This time, you call me master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, master. Please, please just…" Engineer whined, intentionally adding that whine to convey to his master just how desperate he was getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Spy had picked up the bottle of lube he’d brought with him and was holding it in his hand, ready to pop the cap off but wanting to keep on toying with the Engineer for a little bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please give me your cock, ah need it. All of it. Ain’t no way ah’m goin’ back ta bed anyhow. Might as well make this wake-up call worth it, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ees better. So much better.” Spy praised and took a moment to dip down, cupping the mechanically-inclined mercenary’s cheek while letting his lips linger against the latter’s own. He pulled away and squeezed the bottle of lube over his resting but eagerly twitching dick. The cold, liquidy goop somewhat resembled a line of whatever chosen condiment could be put over a hot dog, fittingly enough. “Do you see now that politeness can get you far in life? Meekness is not a weakness, I know I am playing with fire here.” He added in before pulling the glove off of his right hand with his teeth and dropping it on the ground. Afterwards, he began spreading the lube all around, making sure to get himself as slicked up as he needed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ah know, patience is a virtue ‘n all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” With that, Spy finally decided that the boy-toy deserved a treat and pressed the head of his cock against his puckered, waiting entrance. It had been some time since they were last able to meet up, yet there was only a little bit of resistance before he was permitted entry. "Hm, you're looser than I expected. Have you been pleasuring yourself recently?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it gets lonely after work sometimes. Been takin' advantage of being able to own more than six dildos at a time, unlike back home in Texas." The builder admitted. "What, is that bad or somethin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not at all. In fact, I think I quite enjoy that mental image. If only I could have been around to hear every desperate little sound you must have been making…" Spy mused out loud as he pushed himself in further. Smooth as the motion had been, it still earned a grunt from the Engineer on the receiving end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engie had accepted a while ago that he was probably going to be running strong on just two hours of sleep and then end up crashing in his room the second the future match was over. There was no hiding the tiredness in his voice, yet there was also no hiding the eagerness in it either. "Go on then, pard'ner. Now's yer chance to hear what it sounded like. Maybe don't wake me up so late next time though, might be a lil' less grumpy then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing you grumpy?" Spy teased as he sunk in all the way to the root. He lingered for a moment before pulling back and slamming his hips against Engineer's own in full force. He snickered at the moan he managed to wrench out of the handyman's throat. "Did it sound something like that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then I ain't surprised in the slighest- </span>
  <em>
    <span>aaungh…!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Engie's reply had been cut short by another well-placed thrust. "Y-yeah, it sure did." He confirmed and was rewarded with a quicker pace, finally ending their usual dance of teasing, snark and foreplay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wish I could have been there. But no matter, because this is already </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much better." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spy growled, voice wet enough with lust that Engie could almost feel it dripping down the back of his neck. Both of their breaths hitched in their throats, though the latter held his in for a couple moments longer unintentionally. When he exhaled, it was shaky and carried the sound of his own pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The motion had always reminded Engineer of a piston, a machine he was intimately familiar with as such a mechanic was part of the design of a level one sentry. They also popped up often in his other non-battle inventions, including a fucking machine that was currently a work-in-progress. He planned on spending some more time building it in a hidden nook of his workshop where someone suddenly walking in wouldn't be able to see the project sometime the following day. He would hopefully be fully rested and prepared for the arduous yet fun work that was involved in his projects. But for now, he wallowed in the pure bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he could have reached his ungloved hand to tug at himself, but was reminded of his lack of manual dexterity thanks to Spy's knack for tie bondage. For someone that very well would much rather save his tie during a battle than his own hide from damage (even when it was inevitable), the Spy really liked using it to improvise bindings when sturdier and lengthier materials such as rope or leather straps were unavailable. That, and he saw it as a sign of the power he held over the one being restrained by it, by a mere piece of cloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was further reminded of his predicament when his bound wrists were tightly gripped with a gloveless hand that was sticky with dried lube and used as leverage to pull each other together. Spy normally wouldn't have been strong enough to pull off a move like that, but it seemed as though anything was possible with a domineering attitude and a little bit of tying up. The familiar feeling of a leather glove pressed against his shoulder and tightened into a grip, also being used to pull him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost painful how erect Engie was, the head of his cock turning purple and oozing pre onto the broken machinery he was leaning against. He was used to being given a reach-around while taking it in the deep end or at least being allowed to jerk off. This time, he was not given that right, but with the way everything had been going it felt more like a privilege than a right. He momentarily wondered if he could take care of his problem by rutting or even just squeezing himself against the sentry, but he did not entertain that thought. It probably wouldn't have gone well at all, and Spy was doing a good enough job anyway. Maybe even too good of a job, dare he think. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last under the pressure he was facing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One particularly deep and rough plunge struck against his prostate just right. It sent his body lunging forward, knocking the wind out of his lungs with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>"oof!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a groan when he got it back. His neglected cock gave a spurt of precum that slid down the bottom part of his shaft in a bead as the pleasure increased tenfold with one simple maneuver. "Ri-right there!" He cried out, fingers curling into claws. The balls of his feet pressed the bottom of his heels into the dusty ground while his other balls tightened against his body. He could feel Spy's own slapping against them every time their hips snapped together, a constant swinging motion that became sloppier and sloppier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose now is as good of a time as ever to ask, ma chatton. Are you close?" Spy inquired, slowing his pace slightly so that he could drive more force into his pistoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right? And yeah, you're gonna- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're gonna make me cum all over mah setup I swear..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Engineer replied in a strained voice, now grinding back against that red-hot pulsation inside of him. His reach was limited, so it was mostly Spy doing the work for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Normally I would, but ze circumstances are a bit different now." Spy clarified, gesturing with his gloved hand to the maid outfit despite being unsure whether or not Engie's head was turned around enough to see the gesture. "Oui, I am doing a good job then it seems, if you don't even need to have a hand around yourself. Go on, cum for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed his hand back on the builder's shoulder, lightly squeezing it as means of encouragement alongside his words. At the same time, he also put as much pressure as he could against that sweet spot inside. Usually, finding the prostate was something that happened by accident when it came to others. With the amount of experience Spy had in both guiding many a lover to his own (which was somewhat more difficult if said lover was using a strap-on, he looked back fondly on those times with the RED Scout's mother) and finding it inside many a lover as well, it became easier. Still, he liked holding out to make the both of them last longer before making the necessary maneuvers to press against the hidden gland that could make even the toughest men quake under his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, that man happened to be the RED Engineer who had given in. He grit his teeth and made what sounded like a cross between a moan and a mewl in the back of his throat as he ground back as hard as he could. And that was all it took to get past his breaking point. Hands-free orgasms usually didn’t feel as intense as the regular kind, but for some reason it was different this time around. Without even realizing it, he raised his right foot as he came all over the red metal and painted it white instead. The heel dangled off his toes for a moment before falling to the ground. The machinery he was using for support creaked under the strain, threatening to break if any more pressure was put on it. A piece did fall off and clattered to the ground below, though it didn't affect the way it stood. Then again, the strain was largely due to the work of the sapper. Sappers weren’t the quickest when the building they were attached to wasn’t under fire at the same time, but they were still efficient in their job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, it sure was taking its sweet time to fully do its job. Perhaps this was one of those “special” sappers Spy mentioned wanting to bring along to help them both out once. One with a slight malfunction that slowed down how long it took to completely destroy a sentry, but still immediately disabling it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when Engie was finished, Spy wasn’t there just yet. He increased his pace yet again, now fucking him rapidly without any mercy. Not even gritting his teeth could stop the moans from spilling out of Engineer’s drooling lips. The discomfort of overstimulation was something one would be more inclined to try to avoid, but when you’re a glutton for punishment in the way Engie was, it was more of an added bonus. He was a man of many interests though he didn’t have a favorite one in particular, a jack of all trades in the world of kinks. It didn’t last for too long thankfully, and the two of them panted as the familiar feeling of filling up and being filled up took over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spy remained sheathed inside his pard’ner for a few more moments, waiting for the euphoric high to go down before pulling out. He let go of his wrists and pulled the ruffles of Engie’s dress up further to admire his handiwork. Engie brought his popped foot back into the missing heel and to the ground, shaking as he shifted his weight from one leg to another. They were both sweaty and their faces were flushed. The former even considered pulling his balaclava off to let the skin underneath breathe, but decided against it even though he was under the cover of the night. He didn’t feel quite ready to reveal his maskless face to who was technically supposed to be an enemy, even though during times like these he was anything but. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be ready, although he had been asked about it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only time would tell, he supposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, I’ve made quite a mess.” Spy commented, sapphire eyes fixated on the way his seed oozed from Engie's crack, dripping down his taint and balls while a layer of it was plastered to his thighs. Seeing the proud Texan and battlefield adversary in such a submissive light, having been put in that position by his own doing gave him one hell of an ego boost. Not that he didn't already have a huge ego beforehand, but there really was something special about being able to bear witness to such a sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure feels like you did, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whooo-ee." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Engie sighed wearily, what little energy he'd first arrived with having long since been depleted. "So ah, yer gonna do the thing or am ah gonna hav'ta sneak into the shower 'n pray nobody hears and asks why ah'm showerin' at this time of night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, no need for a shower. Not when you have me around to take care of that little problem of yours quicker and more efficiently." Spy replied and sauntered over towards his fatigued foe with benefits, taking measured steps and swayed his hips with almost feline grace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knelt down while nonverbally requesting the Engineer to lower himself slightly as well by pushing down on his lower back. It was more just asking him to change his stance and lower himself enough for Spy to reach him while kneeling down on the ground. The dirt was uncomfortable against his bare knees and he'd probably have to take some time to put some sort of disinfectant on them after washing them later, especially if they started digging in. It was better than doing so while wearing his expensive suit though, and in his mind he still had a job to do. As an agent that, while not the best in his line of work, was one of the most important assets to this entire war as far as he was concerned, he took every job he was given seriously. Even jobs like this, which were more self-imposed and dare one claim, more of an excuse than an actual job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engineer did so and let out a little snicker once they were both in position. He found it amusing how despite Spy claiming he had too much class to enjoy eating ass, the Frenchman was awfully insistent on going a step further than even people willing to admit their interest in rimming take it and go right for felching. He hadn’t even asked Engie if he had been clean before, so it was a good thing he was. Maybe he already assumed that to be the case. Immediately following that snicker was a moan that got cut off midway in his windpipe upon feeling that warm, wet tongue press flatly against his dripping hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure yer only doin' this to clean me up? You sure it ain't turnin' you on?" Engie asked, just like always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spy didn't pause to respond until he got a couple more laps in. He rolled his eyes and scowled, just like always. "Of course. We have established many times that this is simply for the sake of efficiency. I would not otherwise lower myself to such low standards." He gave the cheeks he had spread apart a hard squeeze out of protest, making Engie yelp in surprise and lift his foot up again for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty then. If you insist, but just so you know, it's perfectly okay in mah book if it's somethin' ya like. We've done kinkier things before." Engineer neglected to mention that he was fully aware of the erection the man on BLU was sporting, mostly aware because he'd noticed it the previous times but he managed to catch a glimpse this time as well. But, he was a good sport so he decided to not say anything about it to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spy smiled slightly at those words and momentarily entertained the thought of just dropping the act to admit that it was within his scope of interests. He quickly did away with that idea, having his reputation in mind despite already putting it at risk by sleeping with the enemy, and continued on with his “obligatory” work. His heart thudded in his chest and his cock throbbed as his lips made a wet, lewd sound. He dared not touch himself yet lest he give himself away, it would be safer to just cloak and bid his farewell before heading back to his own quarters at the BLU base to take care of it. The familiar salty taste somewhat masked the muskiness (to make it more bearable, he told himself) even as he dug his tongue deeper. As much as he tried to stay efficient, he couldn't help but linger for longer than he had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The BLU Spy could barely stifle his moans of pleasure, shoving his face between those two perfect globes further to muffle them. Meanwhile Engie didn't even bother to stop his thankfully quiet groans. The latter would have bit down on a finger had he been able to reach them, but alas, his hands were still tied together. Part of him wanted to tease the Spy about his obvious lack of plausible deniability, but he knew it would be better to let him admit it on his own terms. And even if he didn't, that would be okay too. It was in a spy's nature to guard secrets with their life, it was their job after all. So, it made sense for that sort of lifestyle to seep into more personal business as well. He liked to believe he knew their kind well enough in his own role in the Gravel Wars as an engineer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engineer was hard as well, though not as much as the man that had now taken to servicing him as opposed to the other way around. He was tired as hell though, so maybe he could try to catch an hour or two of sleep afterwards after all. It wouldn’t be much, but it would be better than passing out during the battle. Or maybe he’ll be cut some slack, Spy was probably just as tired as he was and wouldn’t give him as hard of a time with setting up and maintaining a sentry nest. Damn, if only he could just take the day off and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His sick days were rather limited and suddenly calling in sick would also mean having to check in with the Medic who would know he was lying though, and he didn't want anyone to be suspicious of him for anything. In this place, that was much too dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he'd just have to suck it up and enjoy this moment. Besides, for clean up's sake or not, Spy's smooth lips sucking on the sensitive skin while his tongue probed against the walls inside did wonders in making everything from their relationship to this night worth it. Yet it was over too soon and before he knew it, Engineer's hands were being untied. More pieces of the broken sentry had been falling off by then but it still stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah suppose yer gonna need this back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Engineer flexed his fingers to get the blood flowing back into his flesh hand as well as to make sure his prosthetic hand still worked properly. He started stripping out of the maid outfit, trying his best to not mess it up. Once he was out of every carefully woven piece of cloth and back in his regular not nearly as dainty sleepwear just in case someone came around, he handed the hanger with the outfit back to Spy. The latter had his back turned, presumably to hide his shame without looking too suspicious by cloaking. He'd already put his tie and other glove back on, staring off in deep thought before he realized something was being given to him. He wasn't as obviously aroused when he turned around and took the clothes and heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci. Now, this was a risk that turned out to definitely be worth taking. I would not mind taking such a risk again." Spy reached out a free hand and stroked the Engineer's cheek before leaving a soft kiss on it with a smile. Engie smiled back warmly and returned the favor. He could be surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be, but it often took something special to make that side of the rogue reveal itself. Most of the time, however…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Augh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spah!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Engineer turned to see his sentry suddenly spazzing out and falling apart in several pieces before clattering into a mess of a pile. Another sapper had been placed on it, one that was actually working properly. In the state of disrepair the sentry was in, placing it on made quick work of the machine. "Dag nabbit, that just ain't right!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you forget that you were dealing with a spy, labourer?" Spy asked, punctuating the question with a laugh. Yep, even with how sweet he could be sometimes, he was still a little shit most of the time. He got off on messing with Engie after getting them both off. That was simply how he worked, and no, the Engineer had not forgotten that he was dealing with a snake. A snake that was darn right dashing, but a snake on the enemy team nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Brought a new sentry with me since ah figured I'd have to scrap this poor lil' gun anyway. So, ah can't be too mad ah guess." Engineer set the toolbox and pressed a button to activate it before lifting the lid. He watched as the machine inside started unfolding into a shape, resembling a turret more as progress went on. "Ya wrangle with a snake, ya get bitten. Ah know how y'all work, 'n ah'm fine with the risk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The same goes for me. Well, I best be on my way before someone hears that awful racket and sees me." Spy watched as Engineer used his wrench to make the sentry deploy faster, then used the box of metal he brought along to make the adjustments necessary to upgrade it. He'd been trying to keep the noise level down, but there were still clinks, clangs and squeaks here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Technically it ain't so much mah fault for this awful racket as it is yours." Engie replied. "So, see ya around in a couple 'a hours, I suppose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Au revoir, Ingénieur. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a farewell and a click of a button on his Invis Watch, Spy vanished before the lenses of his goggles in a puff of smoke. He couldn't even hear his footsteps as he presumably walked away. And still, the stench of cigarettes lingered in the air where Spy used to be, perhaps the only remaining sign of the Frenchman's existence. Around a minute into upgrading the new sentry, the noise had been enough to catch the attention of the fellow RED Sniper in nothing but his pants and shades who'd walked down to inspect the source of it. He seemed awfully sweaty and his face was flushed… and he slightly smelled like piss, but that could have just been Engie's tired mind playing tricks for all he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sniper sniffed the air and grimaced. "Oi recon ye ran into th' spook. He fucked wit the old sentry, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, sure did. No worries though, ah got 'im. Got 'im real good." Engineer answered, wiping grease from his forehead. "Interrupted mah darn beauty sleep too. Speaking of which, what're ya doin' awake at this hour?" He added in, wondering what excuse he would come up with. He had a feeling the Aussie had been up to some crossfaction mingling himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heard ye makin' all that noise all th' away from me van, mate." Ah, so the most obvious and believable one then. Oh well, no need to press further and potentially burn any bridges. "Well, oi'll leave yeh t' it. Try to rest up fer a bit before the mornin's battle, Truckie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too, Stretch. Gonna need them all-seein' eyes out there while we're defendin' that payload."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An' we're gonna need your working hands out there. Make it a nightmare for 'em to try to get through, yeah?" Sniper nodded and left, but there was a little twinkle in his eyes that Engineer managed to catch even through those yellow-tinted aviators of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that little twinkle made Engineer wonder if he knew what was really going on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>